The O.C. International TV Distribution
Countries United Kingdom *Broadcast by Channel 4 as part of their Sunday morning T4 strand of youth-oriented programming, in the slot formerly occupied by Dawson's Creek. *Currently showing on E4 (first look) on Tuesday nights, and Channel 4 a few days later. *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD Australia *Aired originally on Nine Network, for three episodes before being taken off air due to lack of advertising, promotion and therefore poor ratings. Later in the year Network Ten picked up the show and owns the rights today. *Season 3 can be seen on Network Ten, Tuesday at 8:30 pm. *The complete first and second seasons are available on DVD. *Australian Pay-TV network Arena is currently airing the first season at 9.30pm Wednesdays with the episode repeated the following afternoon at 2.30pm and Sunday nights at 8:30pm and 12:30am. Arena+2 (exclusive to Foxtel Digital) airs any episodes of The O.C. 2 hours after Arena. Belgium *Broadcasted by KanaalTwee on national television. *Available on-demand with interactive TV *Season 1 and Season 2 are available on DVD. *KanaalTwee re-broadcasted the second season in January 2006 airing 2 episodes every Saturday and Sunday from 09:00-11:00. Brazil *Presented firstly by Warner Channel on cable TV, currently showing Season 3 on Wednesdays at 8:00 pm and Thursdays at 1:00 pm with Portuguese subtitles. *The complete Season 1 and Season 2 are also available on DVD. *SBT - public channel - broadcasts previous season dubbed on Sundays at 11:00 am. The dubbed version of the show is called "O.C.: Um Estranho no Paraíso", which translates into "O.C.: An Outsider at Paradise". Bulgaria *Broadcasted by bTV and FoxLife with Bulgarian speech. *Currently showing the second season on bTV and the first season on FoxLife. The third season will be aired in September. *Showing on Mondays and Thursdays at 8:00 pm on bTV and every weekday on Fox.Life *Changed name: "Orange County: Кварталът на богатите" ("Orange County: The Neighbourhood of The Wealthy") Canada *Broadcasted by CTV (airs simultaneously with FOX). *Airs Thursdays at 9:00 PM (in synch with FOX as of March 2006). *During the second half of Season 1, CTV (on Mondays) aired the episodes before FOX (on Wednesdays) except for a few episode including the last 2. Also, in Season 3, when FOX changed their time to 9:00 PM, CTV changed their airing time to 7:00 PM, an hour earlier instead of an hour later as FOX did, for one episode. Now, FOX airs the show at 9:00 PM. and CTV airs the show at 8:00pm *Season 1 and Season 2 are available on DVD. Denmark *Broadcast by Tv Danmark. Both Season 1 and Season 2 have aired. *Currently waiting for Season 3 to air. *Both seasons available on DVD. *The O.C. is named Orange County. Finland *Broadcasted by MTV3 *Showing on Tuesdays at 8:00 pm *Currently showing Season 2 *The complete Season 1 DVD is out in stores France *Broadcasted by France 2. *Changed name: "newport BEACH" *Season 1 is available on DVD. *Season 2 will be available on 21 June 2006. Germany *Broadcasted by ProSieben. *Aired on Wednesday at 9:15 pm. *ProSieben is now repeating the Season 1 on Saturday at 3:00pm. *Changed name: "O.C., California" *Season 1 and Season 2 are available on DVD. Greece *Broadcasted daily by Star Channel in July 2004, August 2005, Christmas 2005 (Season 1 repeated three times) *The channel started broadcasting season 2 on April 8th, 2006, and plays 2 episodes every weekend. *Came out with the name "California Teens" *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD (2 Complete seasons or four episodes on each of the 14 stand-alone packs) Hong Kong *Dual broadcasted by TVB Pearl in English and dubbed Cantonese, with Chinese subtitles. *Season 1 was shown on Monday to Thursday at 9:30 pm in August 2005 (the last Thursday after episode 27 was the television special "The O.C. : Obsess Completely"), then Season 2 immediately started on the next Wednesday (which was already September) at 9:30 pm. Again, Season 3 started right after the last episode of Season 2 (March 2006). *It's still showing on Wednesdays at 9:30 pm. *Unlike other series, this drama does not have a Chinese-translated name, or is just simply called "OC". *The complete first and second seasons are available on DVD with Chinese subtitles. Iceland *Broadcasted by Skjár Einn *Airs Season 3 Mondays at 8:00 PM. *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD. India *The O.C. is broadcast in India on both Star World and Zee Cafe. Two episodes are aired back to back on both channels. The OC occupies the Tuesday 9 PM time slot on Star World. On Zee Cafe it is aired on Sundays at 8 PM. It was first released in India in January 2006 under the tagline "The REAL American idols". So far the series has had tremendous success in India and critics say it will probably become Zee Cafe's most watched show after the said channel finishes airing the final season of Friends. Ireland *Broadcast by TG4. *Is shown on Mondays at 9.05pm *Season 3 aired 26th December 2005 *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD Israel *Season 3 currently Broadcasted by Yes (satellite), Thursdays at 9:30pm on channel yesSTARS. *'Israel 10' also repeated the Season 1 on Saturday at 6:30pm. Season 2 will be shown on Israel 10 in the near future (Summer 2006). *Season 1 and 2 are also available on DVD with Hebrew subtitles. Italy *Broadcasted by Italia 1, Mediaset Premium, and recently La 5. *'Italia 1' showed the 1st and the 2nd season. *'"The O.C."' is simply know as "O.C." *Season 1 is available on DVD. *Rachel Bilson and particularly Adam Brody are very successful among the Italian audience. *In Italy, two episodes are consecutively broadcasted every week, as all other American sitcoms. México and Latin America *Presented firstly by Warner Channel on cable TV, currently showing Season 3 on Wednesdays at 8:00 pm and Thursdays at 1:00 pm with spanish subtitles. *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD The Netherlands *Broadcasted by NET 5. *Airs Season 3 Sundays at 5:00 PM. *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD New Zealand *Season 3 (up to Episode 10) currently airs, on TV2, Saturday at 7:30pm. *Seasons 1 & 2 were shown on Friday at 7:30pm. *Season 1 & 2 are currently out on DVD. Philippines *Broadcasted by Solar Entertainment-owned cable channel ETC, and at RPN on network TV, in which Solar owns the primetime block. Also shown at Star World. *Shows on ETC every Monday at 8:00 pm with re-runs the next Sunday at 1:00pm, and at RPN on Fridays at 9:00 pm. *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD Portugal *Broadcast on Fox and Fox Life cable channels. *Season 1 was aired on RTP 1, under the title Na Terra dos Ricos (Portuguese for In the Land of the Rich). Romania *Broadcast on Pro TV under the title : Rebel in Califonia; On air: Sunday at 14:15 local time. Spain *Presented firstly by private channel Fox España and then by public TVE, now both are showing episodes with a week of diference. *Showing first on TVE1, but now on TVE2 on Wednesdays at 10:00pm. *Currently showing Season 2. *Season 1 is available on DVD Sweden *Broadcast by Swedish Channel 5. *Season 1 and 2 are available on DVD Thailand *Broadcast by UBC Cable TV *Currently showing Season 2 on UBC Series Ch. 21 Turkey *Broadcast by CNBC-E *CNBC-E has completed airing the Season 2. Season 3 will most likely premiere September 2006. Category:The O.C. Wiki Category:The O.C.